


How to Train Your Criminal Mastermind

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness, Jim has always been trained to search for Sebastian's heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Criminal Mastermind

The bedroom was dark and cool, the perfect temperature as the two intertwined men watched the sun sink through the window.

A lot of things had changed, and now there was a sparkling ring upon each of the mens’ ring fingers, and the smaller of the two was still positively running up the walls in his continuing excitement. The blonde laughed at his criminal mastermind as he started giggling and laughing and jumping up and down upon the bed in their one bedroom flat. It was getting warmer as the heater slowly started up for the night, and it was incredibly cozy. Sebastian pulled Jim back down, gently against him as he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him there, trying to get the man’s all too energetic movements under control.

He wanted a comfortable night with his fiancé which would most likely only be achieved through Jim _not_ bouncing off of the walls. Jim only struggled for a few moments more before calming down and holding Sebastian back, putting his ear to Sebastian’s chest and listening to the slow beating of his heart. A lot of the time he loved to listen to it for hours, a lot of the time when he slept and in a lot of ways it reminded him that Sebastian was there, and his love was as consistent as his heart beat, it would continue until he was dead, and he only proved that by asking Jim to be his husband.

When Jim couldn’t sleep he didn’t count sheep because that was for a person who didn’t have a lover slumbering beside them. In the dark, cool bedroom Jim would slink closer to Sebastian through the smooth warm sheets and press his ear to his chest and count his heartbeats until he slipped into sleep.

In a dark and inconsistent world Sebastian’s heartbeat was a security which Jim could not afford to lose. It was an anchor holding his feet to the ground and he knew that if it were ever taken from him he might float away and never be able to suffer the world. In a strange way Jim seemed to be trained that if he could hear Sebastian’s heart beat, everything was okay, another day was survived, and he was alive. He was perfectly content to say vows to Sebastian _, his_ Sebastian, his sniper, his tiger, his heartbeat.


End file.
